


in my arms

by ahegaojoong



Series: your fire [2]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahegaojoong/pseuds/ahegaojoong
Summary: Put simply, Hwanwoong is perfect— not that Youngjo is biased or anything like that, of course.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: your fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	in my arms

The worst thing about being a person, in Youngjo’s personal opinion, was being perceived in any way, shape, and/or form. Most of the time, he would prefer to simply be a disembodied voice— perhaps a friendly spirit haunting the radio station. 

He wouldn’t need to make actual _money_ if he was a spirit. He wouldn’t be imprisoned in a meat sack that needed _sustenance_ and had to be _clothed_. He wouldn’t be clumsy, gangly, awkward, with limbs too long for his own good; with dark circles that never faded, no matter much sleep he got; with a top lip that was too thin and a bottom lip that was too full; with hair that was ever-unruly; he wouldn’t be so… _defective_.

But more and more often, lately, Youngjo thought that a physical form wasn’t too bad.

It let him wake up in the morning with a beautiful boy wrapped in his arms, his nose tucked where his shoulder met his neck, his breath brushing soft against his skin. 

Put simply, Hwanwoong is perfect— not that Youngjo is _biased_ or anything like that, of course.

He was the perfect size, fitting perfectly in Youngjo’s arms when he wrapped them around his waist from behind, bending down just a bit to prop his chin against the top of Hwanwoong’s head, against his body when they lay tangled together in the sheets, their heartbeats synchronized. His hands, small and slight, enveloped in Youngjo’s as he led him forward— with the destination often a mystery.

Youngjo didn’t mind a mystery, so long as it was one that he could solve with Hwanwoong.

He moved perfectly, the lines of his body graceful, the arcs of his movement faultless. Whether he was dancing, or running (quite literally) late to class, or just propping himself up on his tiptoes and tilting his head to bring his lips to Youngjo's, soft and sweet— he moved with a surety and dignity that Youngjo had never seen before he saw that grainy video of a boy dancing to a song— and found that he wanted to watch forever.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twitter](twitter.com/ahegaojoong) (18+) and please consider donating to [this gofundme](https://www.gofundme.com/f/maj-kills-cancer) to support my friend who is fighting cancer!


End file.
